


I'm someone you maybe might love

by liveinfury



Series: the markings on your surface [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: "Don’t worry, I’ll be your wingman when we start playing.”Nico quirks an eyebrow. “How?”“North Jersey and Philly aren’t too far apart, hour or two by car. We’ll get to see each other a whole bunch!”Nico doesn’t know much about U.S. geography, it never occurred to him to look up the distance between the two places. He was counting on them being far enough apart that he’d have a chance to finally get over Nolan. “Can’t wait,” he says, gritting his teeth and grinning.(can be read as a standalone)





	I'm someone you maybe might love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired HEAVILY by the looks Nolan gives Nico in [this interview.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwH1QEiA9-0) it's basically what convinced me to ship them.
> 
> thanks to Ellie as always for betaing!
> 
> this is a part of my wrist writing soulmate series, but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> title is from Supercut by Lorde.

Nico throws his suitcase on the bed closer to the window and pulls a pen out of his pocket. He’s wanted to write to Nolan all day, now he finally has the privacy to do so.

_I’m in our room_

He changes into a pair of sweats and flips on the TV. His wrist tingles as Nolan’s response starts appearing on his skin.

**On my way up!**

Nico grins and sits up. He shuffles over on his bed so he can get a look at the mirror and quickly runs a hand through his hair. When he hears Nolan’s key card slide through the door slot, he scoots back to rest against the headboard.

“Hey!” Nolan exclaims as he walks in. He tosses his suitcase on the other bed and walks over to Nico, diving on top of him.

“Hmph,” Nico gasps. “You’re heavy.”

“I missed you,” Nolan says, voice muffled by Nico’s chest.

Nico blushes. “I missed you too.”

Nolan lifts his head and gives him a smile that leaves Nico reeling. 

“I feel like it’s been forever,” Nolan says, removing his body from Nico’s much to his dismay.

Nico just nods in agreement. It does feel like forever even though they saw each other a few weeks ago. He tends to feel that way with Nolan, being soulmates does that to you.

“How was your flight?” Nolan asks, plopping down on his own bed.

“Long,” Nico groans. “But I got to sleep for most of it so…”

“Nice.”

“Excited?” Nico asks, finally taking in how jittery Nolan looks.

“Nervous,” Nolan mutters. “So fucking nervous, Nics.”

“You’re going to go first or second, nothing to be nervous about,” Nico reassures him.

Nolan sits up and narrows his eyes. “You aren’t nervous?”

Nico shrugs. “I was, but not anymore now that you’re here.”

“Yeah, I’m getting there too,” Nolan says. A tint of red crawls up his neck as he falls back on his bed. “Having a soulmate is awesome.”

“Is that all I’m good for?” Nico asks. “To calm your nerves? Are you using me?”

Nolan shoots back up with wide eyes. “No! Of course not, I…” he trails off, taking in the smile on Nico’s face. “You fucker!”

Nico giggles and cowers as Nolan starts pelting him with the abundance of pillows on his bed. 

Once they’ve settled in for the night, Nico brings up the conversation he always dreads when he’s around Nolan. “How is Stephanie?” he asks, glancing over at Nolan because he’s a huge masochist.

“Dunno. Broke up a few weeks ago,” Nolan says, shrugging.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nico asks, slightly hurt that Nolan didn’t think to tell him.

“We weren’t really dating for that long. Didn’t think it mattered.”

“Oh,” Nico says, returning his gaze to the TV where a rerun of Friends is on.

“Um, so…what about you?” Nolan asks. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nah.”

“How come you don’t date? You’ve never been with anyone since we found out about each other.”

“I don’t know,” Nico lies. “I’ve never really been interested in anyone enough to pursue them. No one’s been worth the risk of losing focus on hockey.”

The truth is, there is someone who is worth it, Nolan is worth it, but the feeling isn’t mutual and those are the cards that life dealt him. He doesn’t remember much about life before Nolan. He realized he had a soulmate when he was seven and his wrist burned when a scribbly **Hi** appeared. Nico had cried and ran straight to his mom as he rubbed at the word. Everything fell into place after that. They talked back and forth all the time. At first there was a language barrier but Nico paid extra attention in his English classes and Nolan’s parents enlisted him in German classes. 

Nico used to think he was lucky to find the love of his life at such a young age, his friends were always jealous when Nolan’s words would show up. When he turned sixteen, it all came crashing down on him as Nolan wrote **I like this girl in my class** followed by **What should I do?**

Nico’s heard of platonic soulmates before, but he always thought those relationships were mutual; platonic on both sides, but that wasn’t the case for him. So for two years he’s suffered alone as Nolan’s dated girls and even introduced a few to him. He could date too, but his heart just isn’t in it. It’s hard to shake the all-encompassing feelings he has for Nolan.

They’ve never actually discussed their relationship, whether it was platonic or not. But it’s safe to assume it is on Nolan’s part. He’s never showed interest in Nico outside of friendship. Sure, he can be handsy and clingy sometimes, but that’s just the bond’s doing.

“I get that, I guess,” Nolan says, interrupting Nico’s thoughts. “But you just have to learn to balance things. Don’t worry, I’ll be your wingman when we start playing.”

Nico quirks an eyebrow. “How?”

“North Jersey and Philly aren’t too far apart, hour or two by car. We’ll get to see each other a whole bunch!”

Nico doesn’t know much about U.S. geography, it never occurred to him to look up the distance between the two places. He was counting on them being far enough apart that he’d have a chance to finally get over Nolan. “Can’t wait,” he says, gritting his teeth and grinning.

*

They have breakfast in the hotel restaurant the next morning with both of their families. Over the years Nico and Nolan’s parents have gotten close, constantly communicating through phone calls and emails. It’s nice to see them getting along in person too.

Nico and the rest of the prospects spend the day being pulled in every direction by handlers. It’s around six o’clock at night that they finally get a moment to themselves. A few of them pile into Gabe and Casey’s room after dinner.

It’s the night before the draft and all the boys seem on edge. 

**Why does Casey always look so awkward?**

An obnoxious laugh escapes Nico as he reads his wrist. He shoots Nolan a glare from across the room before responding.

_He learns it from you_

**I’m not awkward  
Take that back**

Nico looks over at Nolan again and sticks his tongue out in response. No one pays them any attention, it’s basically an open “secret” that they’re soulmates. Nico and Nolan don’t go out of their way to hide it and word travels pretty fast in juniors.

“Nico,” Gabe says, sitting down next to him on what is probably his bed.

“Gabe,” he replies in greeting.

Gabe throws an arm around Nico’s shoulder and reels him close. “Smile, your boyfriend’s watching,” he whispers into Nico’s ear.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Nico grumbles. It’s also not a secret that their bond is platonic. 

“But you wish he was,” Gabe says, removing his arm from Nico’s shoulder and settling it on his upper thigh. “Everyone and their mom can see the fond looks you give him,” Nico’s about to object when Gabe bulldozes on, “and the looks he gives you."

“He doesn’t give me any looks,” Nico mumbles, staring at Gabe’s hand as it travels towards the inside of his thigh.

Gabe laughs. “He looks at you like you’re the sun. It’s nauseating to be honest, but cute too I guess.”

“That’s just because we’re soulmates,” Nico explains.

“No, it’s because he loves you,” Gabe says so casually that Nico doesn’t fully understand until a few moments later.

“No,” he says. “You’re wrong.”

“Then why is he glaring daggers at me?” Gabe asks, turning to face Nico. He lifts Nico’s chin up with a finger so he can make eye contact. “You’re cute. You shouldn’t let him drag you around.”

“He isn’t,” Nico says. “It’s not like that. He doesn’t-”

Nico doesn’t finish because Nolan’s standing over them, plucking Gabe’s hand away from Nico’s thigh.

“Uh,” Gabe says.

“It’s late, we should get some sleep,” Nolan says, holding his hand out for Nico to take while ignoring Gabe.

“Yeah,” Nico agrees, taking his hand letting himself be lifted up. It was only eight, but he didn’t want any drama happening between Nolan and Gabe.

“Why did you let him touch you like that?” Nolan asks once they’re in their room.

“What?” Nico asks, confused.

“Gabe,” Nolan grits out. “He was touching you.”

“So?” Nico asks, starting to feel anger rise in him. “What’s wrong with that?”

Nolan flinches. “I thought you didn’t date.”

“I don’t, but why can’t I have fun? It was harmless flirting.”

Nico grunts and clenches his hands into fists. 

“Why are you so mad?” Nico asks, genuinely curious.

“I- I just…” Nolan trails off before regrouping. “Can I kiss you?”

Nico’s taken aback by the request. “What? No. What?”

Nolan unclenches his hands and wraps them around himself. “Please? Is that so awful?” He asks, slowly walking closer to Nico.

Nico shakes his head, unable to comprehend what Nolan’s saying. “Yes. I mean no. I mean…no, Nolan. I can’t. We can’t.” Nolan doesn’t know what he’s asking for. He clearly just let his emotions take over. He’s angry that someone was getting close to his soulmate, that’s all that happened. The jealousy he’s feeling is just coming from a platonic place and Nico can’t take advantage of that. It would ruin him.

“Right,” Nolan says, backing away. “Sorry.”

Nico feels guilty as Nolan mopes around the room and changes into his pajamas but he knows he did the right thing. It might be awkward for a bit, but they’ll get over it.

After watching some TV in silence, they decide to try and get some shut eye. Nico tosses and turns for what seems like hours. He’s nervous about tomorrow all of a sudden and the only thing that can calm him down is a touch from Nolan, something he doesn’t feel like he can ask for right now even though he can tell from Nolan’s breathing that he’d wide awake too.

“You know,” Nolan whispers in the dark, his voice welcoming compared to the dreary sound of the AC. “I’m so happy we’re soulmates. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

Nico smiles to himself. “Me too,” he says because it’s the truth. Even though their bond might not be the way he wishes it were, he wouldn’t want to have anyone else on the other end of his wrist.

“I hope you find someone who will make you happy. I hope you do give love a chance, it’s an amazing feeling. But just know I’ll always be here for you even though it might be awkward. I can’t promise I’ll ever move on, but know that I’m trying.”

Nico shoots up in his bed and squints in the dark at Nolan. “What?” he asks feeling dumb.

“Uh, ‘what’ to which part?”

“All of it. Every part. You like me?”

Nolan laughs a self-deprecating laugh before mumbling, “More like love.”

“Me too!” Nico exclaims.

“What? But you said no.”

Nico gets out of bed and joins Nolan in his. He crawls under the covers and lays down next to his soulmate.

“You’ve had girlfriends. You liked other people.” He’s inches away from Nolan and sees the guilt and regret flash across his face.

“It wasn’t real.” Nico’s eyes widen as he waits for Nolan to explain himself. “I was never actually with them for that long. It was usually only a few dates with each girl and that’s it. I would just tell you it went on longer than it did.”

“Why?”

Nolan shrugs. “It’s embarrassing now that I have to explain it but you never did anything about us, never showed the slightest interest in me. So I thought I’d make you jealous, but it didn’t work. You seemed fine with me liking Kate. Then I thought maybe if I liked a bunch of girls it would make you see me differently. Like you’d question why so many girls liked me and then start liking me too.”

Nico shakes his head and gently strokes Nolan’s cheek. “Nolan,” he whispers before closing the space between them. His lips latch onto Nolan’s and they trade hungry kisses until they can’t breathe.

“I was jealous, I just didn’t let myself show it. I wanted you to be happy,” Nico explains. “And I never did anything about us because we were young. I wanted to stay friends before we became something real.”

“Oh,” Nolan says against Nico’s lips. “I fucked up.”

Nico runs a hand through Nolan’s hair. “Maybe, but it’s okay. We’re here now.”

“I’m sorry for being such an idiot,” Nolan mumbles.

Nico leans in and kisses him. “I love you too,” he says as they pull away.

Nolan grins tucks his head against Nico’s neck. “Love you, love you, love you,” he whispers in between the fleeting kisses he places on Nico’s skin.

*

The next morning Nico and Nolan don’t let each other out of their sights. They spend any time they have alone holding hands. Their bond feels stronger after last night and it helps soothe both of their jitters.

They’re ushered out to the arena seating with their families. The Patrick’s are sitting a few rows in front of him and just seeing the back of Nolan’s head makes Nico feel safe and calm.

When Ray Shero, the Devils GM, makes his way onto the stage, Nico’s skin tingles.

**Nics  
** **This is it!  
The beginning of our future**

Nico smiles at his wrist. He pulls out the pen he always keeps in his pocket and scribbles back to Nolan.

_Good luck! I love you_

“With the first overall pick, the Devils proudly select, from the…” Nico doesn’t hear the words that follow, too busy staring at the black ink that materializes on his wrist. 

**I love you too. Always.**

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
